Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer
* * (Cinematic) |voice = Kerry Shale (Hitman: Codename 47) Unknown (Hitman: Contracts) Richard Teverson (Hitman 2) }} Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer (also known as "Dr. Ort-Meyer") is one of Agent 47's five genetic fathers and was the one responsible for his creation. He is the main antagonist of . Background Early Life Born in the early 1930s, Ort-Meyer was a prominent German scientist fascinated by theories about genetic manipulation. In the 1950s, he served in a unit of the French Foreign Legion in Vietnam. There he befriended with four future criminals: red dragon triad leader Lee Hong, drug lord Pablo Belisario Ochoa, international terrorist Frantz Fuchs and gun runner Arkadij "Boris" Jegorov. Either during his time at the Foreign Legion or shortly after, Ort-Meyer began to question the soldiers competence and subordination, and started to develop his ideas about genetic recombination and the use of human cloning to produce a perfected version of the human species, superior in strength and mind and unburdened by conscience. Ort-Meyer, determined to prove his abilities to the scientific world, brought up the topic of engineering the perfect soldier, but his radical theories were deemed insane by the scientific community. After being discharged, he ran a mental institution in Satu Mare, Romania, which he used as a cover for his genetic experiments. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity (by the events of Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices were well into their 60-70s, but appeared 10-20 years younger). But his ultimate goal was to create an army of flawless and unquestioningly obedient soldiers. Hitman: Codename 47 In the mission Training, appearing only by voice, he guides the player through the basement levels of his insane asylum to acquire weapons and teaches him how to use them correctly in the field. He continues to help Agent 47, until Agent 47 finally escapes and leaves the asylum. Throughout the game, it is gradually revealed that Ort-Meyer was in a group at some point that planned the cloning of Agent 47 by taking genetic samples of all the members of the group. The five fathers know each other from serving in French Foreign Legion when they were young. At the end of Codename 47, the International Contract Agency finds out that all the hits are requested from the same exact person, Ort-Meyer. With all his friends dead, he requested his final contract to ICA, who accepted it because of his authority even though it violates their rule to never start a war. 47 is sent by the agency and finds his target, Dr. Kovacs. Unbeknownst to 47, this mission was a setup, orchestrated by Ort-Meyer. 47 recognizes Kovacs as the doctor had once given him a forced injection. Kovacs explains that Ort-Meyer was in charge of the cloning experiments. Ort-Meyer, the client behind all of 47's hits, had meanwhile called in the Romanian special operations to deal with 47. However, according to Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, 47 managed to kill Kovacs and then fight off the Romanian SWAT members and orderlies. After helping Agent Smith from his drugging, Smith shows 47 a way into Ort-Meyer's secret lab. When Ort-Meyer notices 47 in his secret lab, he explains to 47 that he is his creator. He unleashes a set of loyal clones to deal with 47. Unexpectedly, 47 kills all the clones, due to the clones' lack of experience, gets past the code recognizer, and into his lab, where Ort-Meyer believes he is the sole remaining clone model that killed 47. When 47 fires a bullet into Dr. Ort-Meyer, his final words are "I did not even recognize my own son." As Ort-Meyer realizes that 47 was his ultimate creation and there was no need for a clone model, Agent 47 finishes him by snapping his neck. Hitman: Contracts Ort-Meyer appears briefly in the Asylum Aftermath mission, which takes place immediately after the end of Hitman: Codename 47. In order to escape the asylum, which is being raided by the SWAT team, Agent 47 has to acquire Ort-Meyer's car keys, which can be found on his body, at the office where Dr. Kovacs was, and on the SWAT patrolling around the vehicle, which hints that Ort-Meyer must have made spare keys for him to use in case his were stolen. The car is a black sedan, and resembles a 1987-97 Peugeot 405. In this game, Ort-Meyer is misspelled Orthomeyer, though, when the player enters Lee Hong's office in The Wang Fou Incident, the key-card on Hong's desk is named "Ort-Meyer's Keycard." Hitman: Blood Money During the opening cinematic to the mission The Murder of Crows, there is a scene where Agent 47 can be seen snapping Ort-Meyer's neck. In the subtitles of the cut sequences between Rick Henderson and Alexander Leland Cayne, Ort-Meyer is misspelled Ortmeier. Hitman: Absolution Though Ort-Meyer doesn't appear in , he is mentioned in Dr. Warren Ashford's video log when he remarks that the work done with Victoria, who is later revealed to have been genetically engineered, is on par with that of Ort-Meyer, suggesting that he has some underground notoriety. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' He is an incredible scientist, being able to engineer superhuman soldiers. His most greatest creation is Agent 47. He is a master of genetic manipulation, which would explain all of Agent 47's inhuman physical abilities and enhanced combat abilities. He was even abel to supply his allies with spare organs for the purpose to extend their longevity and rule over their empires. *'Master Strategist:' He is an incredible strategist, being able to teach all of the skills that Agent 47 has. He was even able to manipulate the ICA into assassinating his former allies. *'Military Training: '''Ort-Meyer have served in the French Foreign Legionnaires which made him versed in skills he teaches and passes his knowledge onto 47 and his fellow clones alike in hand to hand combat, military tactics, firearms, and explosives. Ort-Meyer's Notes The notes of Dr. Ort-Meyer while Agent 47 was growing up and receiving his training to become an assassin. Quotes Gallery Hitman: Codename 47 Dr._Otto_Wolfgang_Ort-Meyer.jpg|Ort-Meyer as seen in his file photo. Ortmeyer.jpg|Ort-Meyer in Hitman: Codename 47. Doctor ort-meyer.png|Ort-Meyer after being shot by Agent 47. 47OrtmeyerEncounter.png|Agent 47 encountering Ort-Meyer in the lab. Hitman: Contracts Ort-MeyerDeathHC.png|Ort-Meyer's body and the blood Hitman Insignia in Hitman: Contracts. Hitman: Blood Money Ort Meyer's Underground Cloning Lab.jpg|Ort-Meyer's underground cloning lab 47's Creation.jpg|Ort-Meyer creating Agent 47. Ort Meyer's Death.jpg|Agent 47 snapping Ort-Meyer's neck, without the White void. Trivia *Ort-Meyer's name was misspelled twice in the series. **The first instance was , where his name became "Dr. Orthmeyer", which was most likely done due to the fact that Agent 47 was remembering certain events and names incorrectly. **The second instance was , where his name was changed to "Dr. Ortmeier", which was said only by Alexander Cayne. it:Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:The Five Fathers Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:French Foreign Legion Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts